


Fast, Feverish, and Unexpected

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "That's fine, but you have to go now, I'm expecting my husband home any minute." "To hell with him." ...  "Hi, I'm CJ Cregg, who are you and what the hell have you done with my husband Leo McGarry?"





	Fast, Feverish, and Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fast, Feverish, and Unexpected**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** They're quite obviously not mine, if you were to see this on TV it would have to be The West Wing after dark.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** A huge thank you to everyone who sent feedback on Help wanted.... 

CJ stayed late tonight, she doesn't know why, it's probably got something to do with the growing pile of things she has to do staring her down each day and tripping her guilty conscience. 

She wearily fumbles for the key to her apartment sighing as she slides the key into the lock. 

She doesn't even get to turn it in the lock before the door is flung open, someone grabs her wrist, her bag and folders scatter to the ground and she is flung in to the nearby couch. His lips meet hers and he kisses her feverishly. She can barely kiss him back from his intensity and her surprise. 

He keeps going till she pries him off her, taking in air again. 

"That's fine, but you have to go now, I'm expecting my husband home any minute." 

"To hell with him." His hands go to work unbuttoning her blouse, pulling her out of the couch, his leg slams the front door shut, cutting off any view the neighbors had and leading her towards the bedroom. 

"You have no idea what it does to me to see you in the halls..." he continues 

"At staff." 

"At staff I have to sit behind my desk, so no one knows I'm mentally undressing you." 

"In the halls....." 

"In the halls not being able to touch you......" 

CJ's now caught up in his pace, there's a trail of their clothes from the couch to the bed where they lie devouring each other as if they were a Last Rights meal. 

His mouth and hands are everywhere, lips on her neck, she was going to be a marked woman tomorrow. Feather light hands caressing her nipples to taught peaks and kisses across her stomach and hips. 

"God you're sexy." He moans 

"You think?, you need to get out more." She jokes. 

She feels selfish taking it all in and not giving any back, but he's moving so hurriedly across her she feels almost pinned down by him. 

He catches her off guard, moving her legs further apart and sliding into her in one almost fluid motion. 

She urges him to increase the pace of his thrusts, to keep in time with the whole atmosphere so far. 

She's surprised as she reaches orgasm as he comes inside her, with the whole feverant pace of the whole act she didn't expect to. So she files 'fast, feverish and unexpected' away as a significant turn on. 

They lie on the bed for a minute or two both catching their breath, she speaks first rolling onto her side to look at him. 

"Hi, I'm CJ Cregg, who are you and what the hell have you done with my husband Leo McGarry?" 

The Bartlet administrations Chief of Staff looks across at his wife. 

"I'm sorry I.....god I missed you so much this week CJ, I didn't mean to come on so strong or consume you, we'll do it properly now." 

"I chose a bad night to work back didn't I." Her body is already stirring again as his hands find their way to her under the covers. 

"Did you ever!" 

"I'm so hungry right now." 

"I made dinner." He stops. 

"Not hungry for food, hungry for you." She grins devilishly, rolling on top of him. 

"So bite me, eat me." He says out loud and they both laugh into their kisses. 

Sequel - "Faster, Frantic, and Impulsive" 


End file.
